


Thankful

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: Monsterfucker Bingo [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cannon universe, Monsterfucker bingo, Other, pidge is curious, sexy stuff follows, the slimes are thankful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Moving carefully through the remaining trees of their land they went to the large green feline, oculus orb moving to watch as it laid on its belly and open it's jaw. A much smaller figure exited out of its mouth and spoke with the gifters. They watched as the smaller figure dressed in green pointed and gave orders, and the gifters listened moving about and clearing the mess from their land.They decided this smaller green creature is the one they must thank, and slink back into the trees to formulate a plan.





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Part 3 of my exclusive Monsterfucker bingo. This one was a request for solo Pidge and a Slime monster. Hope you like it!

It was rare that people would come into their lair, most take heed of the warning signals others have placed and avoid it. It is a peaceful place with no interference. They like it that way, being classified as sacred, they are left alone.

Or at least they were. The invasion came all at once, swarms of beings who held no pulse, their taste was metallic and they seemed to feel neither pain nor pleasure. Shortly after the metal ones came furred ones, they were violent, attacked anything that moved. It was not appreciated. 

When they saw the furred ones holding the gifters in chains they were not pleased. The gifters were always kind to them, leaving food outside their lair, ensuring no one entered with their warning signs, they were at peace with each other. But now, the gifters were held by metal, barely able to move but forced to destroy their lair.

They were not pleased at all.

Unfortunately for them, any attempts at retaliation resulted in bright heat piercing through their tendrils, burning away the mire of flesh in a painful flare that left them screeching and retreating back into the fluids of the land. They were not meant to fight, they simply wished to live in peace. 

Their peaceful land is nearly depleted by the time things change again. 

 

There were shots of light and things exploding in their land. It didn’t last long, but when it was finished the furred creatures were gone and the metallic ones stopped moving. A large green feline moved around with the gifters, lifting the giant intrusions away from their land.

It wasn’t their peaceful land back to how it was, but it was a start, and they were thankful. They wished to show their savior their thanks.

Moving carefully through the remaining trees of their land they went to the large green feline, oculus orb moving to watch as it laid on its belly and open it's jaw. A much smaller figure exited out of its mouth and spoke with the gifters. They watched as the smaller figure dressed in green pointed and gave orders, and the gifters listened moving about and clearing the mess from their land.

They decided this smaller green creature is the one they must thank, and slink back into the trees to formulate a plan.

* * *

The sun sets beyond the mountains and the planet is illuminated with the ethereal glow of their golden moon. Pidge stands at the edge of the holy grounds of the Hostinane people, looking into the darkness of what little forest wasn’t destroyed by the Galra's invasion. 

She's leaving tomorrow, after telling the thankful creatures with their long faces and three eyes they requested she go into their holy grounds one more time so that their gods may thank her. She insisted she's just doing what is right, that them joining the coalition was plenty for her, but they insisted too, explaining that their gods requested to see her.

So she starts walking, heading for the garden of glowing flowers the Hostinites were thankful wasn’t damaged. She’s done her research on these gods. She knows they only have one eye, that they have no bones, but their bodies can still move like something hard is holding up the parts. They leave a residue behind sometimes that glows in the golden moonlight, but not all the time, seeming to be an aesthetic choice and not an uncontrollable bodily function. 

She stops just outside the garden, smiling at the almost metallic glow of the flowers within it. It really is beautiful. Slowly she moves through the area, making sure to only step on the step stone rocks between flowers so as not to damage any of them. 

When she comes to the middle she hears the shift, leaves rustling in the trees around her. At first she thinks it a strong breeze, but then realizes there’s no wind on her face. Frowning she moves in a slow circle, looking at the darkness of the trees behind her. Maybe some Galra soldiers or sentries have been hiding out, waiting to get her alone to attack. 

The rustling comes from behind her again and she turns, hand at the ready to call her Bayard. Her eyes focus on the trees around the clearing, foreign letters now written along their teal bark. She moves to take a stop but hears the rustling again and chooses to turn towards it instead, unsurprised to find more glowing foreign words written there. 

_The 'gods' must be trying to talk with me. I should have brought a translator._ Her mind clicks on the idea, thoughts of making a universal translation scanner with Hunk when she gets back to the others taking the forefront leaving her senses dull to the world around her. 

It isn’t until she feels warmth pressing against her leg that she comes out of her planning and realizes she’s lost a space of time to her thoughts as well as track of her surroundings. Her eyes focus back on the clearing, at the glowing flowers and the letters written on the bark of the trees. The leaves of the trees nearest the clearing start glowing, leaving the area bright like a midday sun instead of late into the night. 

“It’s beautiful.” She moves to step forward but a resistance at her ankle stops her. Tugging at her foot she frowns, looking down for the problem. 

The flowers nearest to her move unnaturally, the glow from their petals coming together in a glue-like substance that has wrapped itself around her ankles. Curious she tugs again, watching the glowing goop slide slightly higher on her leg. “Interesting.”

With curious hands she reaches down, poking at the blob, looking at her fingers in wonder when they come back clean. “It’s like it can pick for itself what it sticks t- oh my god. _You’re one of the creatures they call gods._ Where is your eye?”

The glow moves, sliding down into a puddle in front of her, absorbing more of the glow from the flowers around it until it stops growing just above her own height. Slowly the glowing condenses, leaving a clear glittering texture behind until all that’s left of the golden glow is a large glowing orb floating even with her own eyes. 

Catching movement from the corner of her eye she turns, eyes going wide as she takes in the surrounding area, filled with creatures in an identical state as the one in front of her. She lifts her hand, sending a wave and watches in excitement as they all lift their own gooey tendrils to wave back in unison. “I never thought I'd actually come across large creatures sharing a hive mind.” She pushes her glasses up on her nose and turns back to the one closest to her, leaning in closer. “It’s fascinating.”

She reaches a hand out, tentative touch running along the creature, feeling the slick warm texture like running water under her fingers. Just as she moves to pull her hand back the creature moves, tendril shooting out to wrap around her wrist, quickly worming it’s way under her sleeve and up her arm. 

Tugging on her arm proves pointless as the slick appendage moves over her shoulder and up around her neck. “You’re not going to hurt me, right? The Hostinites said you wanted to thank me.”

The creature shifts, it's eye drooping before it bobs back up and down again. “Oh! A nod! You’re nodding. Cool. So just… whatever you're doing. Stop if I say stop… deal?”

After a confirmation nod from the glowing ball Pidge relaxes, letting herself take the time to feel what’s happening. Where the creature touches a slick film is left behind, sticking her sleeve to her arm and tingling like one of Lance’s weird masks. 

The grip around her neck tightens for only a second before splitting into two, one trailing up to her face while the other slides down over her collar bones and further onto her chest. Just as she’s opening her mouth to comment about personal space the slick feeling reaches her breast, the tingling seeming to amp up into an almost electric shock tingling through her nerves causing her words to die on a gasp. 

Seemingly pleased with this result the creature wiggles, looking like colorless gelatin. Pidge turns curious eyes to see if the others in the field are also dancing about but finds them gone. The tendril on her chest grows, twisting around her ribs and pulling her closer, turning her attention back to the creature actually touching her. 

Her eyes focus on three swirling glowing orbs, now well above her head, the entire body of the creature, still mostly clear, seems to be outlined in a golden glow. “holy shit you can combine into one. Like Playdoh, or cake mix, or sli-hiiioooly shit.”

A loud moan escapes from her lips as the tendril around her waist splits, multiple parts weaving around her body. Some tease her nipples while others trail lower moving into the seam of her pants. “Wait! Stop!!” 

The creature listens, the globes of it’s eyes tilting as if in question. She takes a deep breath. “This is much too invasive for just a meeting what are you doing?”

Another tilt then a tendril moves to point at the glowing symbols on the trees around them. Sighing loudly she continues. “I haven’t learned your language yet, I don’t know what that says. Just- stop squirming around for a minute and lets figure this out.”

The orbs nod.

“Okay! You aren’t trying to hurt me?” they shake back and forth.

“Good! Are you trying to observe me? Like understand me?” Another shake.

“Oh… okay…” Her brain seems to cloud as the touch of the tendrils still pressed to her skin seems to tingle through her nerves. “Wait! Is this how you intend to thank me?”

A nod, she grins and continues. “You’re offering to make me feel good as a thanks for freeing you!”

Another nod. “Well you don’t have to! I'm okay, really. I'm just happy to fre-ahhhh,” her words are once again cut off by a moan as the tendrils slip past her waistband and rub just right between her legs on their path to wrap around her thighs. Another louder moan follows when the electric-like shock returns, tingling against her clit like a faulty vibrator. “Holy fuck, are you doing that shock thing on purpose?”

A nod. “Hokay, cool. That is… awesome.” She lets out a breathy sigh. “Well I’m not complaining if you want to continue, but seriously, you don’t have to-“ another shock to her sex has her back bowing as she gasps out. “I would like to suggest taking my clothes off though, if we’re going to do this.”

Another confused tilt and Pidge squirms. “Just, let me-“ she shakes her arm, eyes widening in excitement as the tendril detaches from the main body and stays wrapper around her. She works quickly to take her coat off, setting it gently on the flowers before adding the rest of her clothes piece by piece until she’s standing in the moonlight wearing nothing but the glow of the slime-like creature pressed into her skin, patiently waiting for the go ahead. 

After taking a slow deep breath she nods, giving her consent. “Okay, I'm ready. Just… if I tap you three times or say stop you need to okay?” She taps the tendril by her belly button for emphasis. “Deal?”

The tendril around her waist tightens at the touch then releases. She opens her mouth to speak but her words are quickly cut off with a moan as the pressure against her clit intensifies and another, much longer shock vibrates through her. The mass body reaches out, reconnecting with the pieces surrounding her body. 

The main strip of slime grows, bulking up to twice it's size in rapid motion going from her hand down her waist, more tendrils start to spread out from it, feeling around her body as if searching for the sensitive places to touch. A delicate touch presses into her opening and she instinctually spreads her knees apart for easier access. 

Legs shaking she leans forward, pressing her hands into the bulk of the creature's body, pleased when they barely sink in able to hold her up as more of it's mass moves around her. The small tendril inside of her moves with soft ticklish touches along her inner walls causing her to gasp as it touches her sensitive spots. 

Pleased with the results it quickly adds more mass to the appendage, spreading her open before shrinking down then growing again. The wavelike movement feels similar to thrusting and leaves Pidge begging for more. 

Encouraged by the sounds she’s making more tendrils feel about, one pressing slowly into her ass, waiting for her to say no before slowly doing the same thing as the part in the front, moving in the same rhythm. When parts poke at her ears and nose she shakes her head, pleased at their retreat. 

The tendrils around her breasts squeeze, spreading out like a spiderweb of feelers across her flesh to tickle and squeeze, wrapping small feelers around her nipples that leave her arching forward in search of more. 

A mass of slime moves up around her ankles and before she realizes it she’s being swept from her feet, falling back into warm gelatinous flesh. Before she can even react soft feelers are rubbing along the flesh of her thighs, tickling along her sides and neck, and pulling her into the mass. Slightly freaked out she taps on the nearest piece of the creature, pleased when it instantly stops all movement.

“I don’t want you to stop, because trust me I am enjoying this. I just don’t want you to like, absorb any more of me into you, okay?” She squirms her body for effect, showing her legs covered to her knees and the back half of her thighs, her elbows taken into it’s bulk and slime moving over her shoulders like droplets of water in a shower. 

Everything is still for a long enough time that Pidge starts to worry she broke the creature somehow, but just as she opens her mouth to say something it's moving again. Without giving a warning the slime begins it's wave like thrusts into her cunt and ass, moving quick and hard and leaving her straining against it's hold as her back bows in pleasure. 

Her loud moans break as the shocks return, sparking against her clit and nipples leaving her mouth open wide in a silent, pleasure filled scream. Curious feelers slide up her chin again, sliding slowly into her mouth and pressing against her tongue. Closing her eyes she closes her lips around them, giving a soft suckle and squirming her tongue against the pressure.

Taking it as an invitation the feelers combine, growing into another wave-like tendril that thrusts just enough to leave her light headed with the small amount that it blocks her airway. Excited moans sound around the part in her mouth as her hips try to thrust into and back against the invasions. 

Her body shakes with pleasure, sweat dripping from her skin and absorbing into the mass as she draws closer to release. Another shock of pleasure from a small tendril wrapped around her clit has her screaming around the part in her throat as she orgasms. Her body clenching around the thrusting parts in her holes, making the pleasure tenfold as it continues to move against her. 

Tears trickle down her cheeks as she rides the pleasure until it starts to turn to pain. Unable to handle any more she taps at the body rapidly practically deflating with relief as the movement stops. The part in her mouth slowly pulls out, clinging to her cheeks and chin as she gasps, filling pained lungs with well needed air. 

“I think,” she stops to pant again before continuing. “I think that is plenty enough thanks for me. God, all I need now is a good warm nap.” 

The body around her wiggles, leaving her giggling at the touch, then withdrawals from inside of her before slowly wrapping around her body, warming to a comfortable temperature around her. 

“God, you really are perfect. What I wouldn’t give to be able to take you home and keep you.” She closes her eyes, snuggling into the warmth and trusting it not to absorb her like acid while she sleeps.

She wakes with the sun on her face, cuddled into the flowers of the sacred land. After a good stretch she stands, searching out her clothes where she left them. Her eyes widen as they fall on the small vial laying atop her clothes, held with a cork and placed on top of a sheet of paper, glowing words written in the unknown language. Her eyes shift to the vial, a grin spreading across her face as she lifts it up and watches the soft glow inside slowly morph into a tiny sphere, pressing against the glass to look at you. 

“I’m gonna name you Poring.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to tell you this was interesting for me to write. 
> 
> If you like what I do and want to see more from me check me out on tumblr at SuccubustyKisses or twitter @SuccubustyKiss 
> 
> And as always, your comments and Kudos fuel me.


End file.
